


Time relativity

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

For humanity in general, centuries are a very long time. Centuries are filled with changes, evolutions, revolutions, war and peace.

For Merlin, centuries are filled with loneliness and pain. Centuries are an infinite path appearing in front of him without any end in sight.

For Arthur, centuries are not more than a good night sleep. Centuries only show in the rust of his armor, in the erosion of the cliffs, in the tiredness in Merlin’s blue eyes.

But centuries are nothing when Arthur holds Merlin tightly in his arms. Centuries don’t last more than a breath when Arthur kisses Merlin.


End file.
